A Despairing Fairy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom and Selina had both been trained by Eldora in their magic since they were little until Highschool when Eldora was needed in the Realms. After they accidentally reveal their powers to the public, Hope's Peak, who was already eyeing the two, snatches them up and places them in Class 77-B. Things play out slightly different but the same...and now there's a Despair in Magix. AU T
1. Chapter 1

**Danganronpa and Winx Club**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of growing apart due to Eldora training Selina Bloom and Selina both had been trained in their powers by Eldora until she had to go back to the Realms when they reached Highschool? When they use their powers the people already scouting them snatch them right up and into Hope's peak to be put into Class 77-B? And no one at Alfea knows until the Nightmare Monster is unleashed on the Winx AU OOC Femslash and Bashing)**

"Huh so this is Hope's Peak. Well…ready to start our first day Selina?" Bloom asked smirking as she adjusted her uniform a bit and looked at her longtime friend. They were in a whole new continent and country looking to go to school because of their special talents. Even though they were both from America, the amount of prestige Hope's Peak Academy had was enough to have them set for life even in their home country after they graduate.

"Eh. Let's walk around a bit and get used to the place first. Then we can find our way to our classroom." Selina said shrugging slightly as she hefted her backpack a little further up on her shoulder. The two were wearing matching uniforms and grins as they walked around the school looking for someone or something to help them point the way to their classes.

Since they were the only two American students at the moment the Headmaster had put them into the same class to hopefully help them feel less homesick, as well as helped set them up with an apartment to share a few minutes' walk away from the school. They didn't mind living together, they had been friends ever since they were in diapers after all.

"What do you reckon this place is B?" Selina asked as the two entered one of the buildings at random, only to see wooden floors, wooden walls, and paper doors.

"Looks like a training dojo. Why don't we just ask that girl?" Bloom asked looking at the white haired young woman who was sitting near a paper doorway.

"Yo!" Selina called out in English as Bloom approached the girl, making the girls head snap to them as her arm came up with a shinai in it.

"Shit!" Bloom yelped as she caught the swung sword in her hand less than an inch away from her face.

"Geez if you didn't want to be bothered you could have put a sign on the door." Bloom said as the girl looked at her with surprised red eyes.

"My apologies. I do not like to be startled." The girl said in English as Bloom released the sword and she sheathed it back against her back.

"That's fine. I'm Bloom, Super High school Level Pyro kinetic Artist. The snickering one over there is my friend Selina, the Super High school Level Snake Speaking Botanist. We're supposed to be joining class 77-B today." Bloom said smiling as she lit her hand on fire to show off the pyro bit.

"I am your new classmate, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Peko Pekoyama, Super High school Level Swordsman." The white haired girl said bowing in introduction and making the two transfers bow as well just as a group of people came into the room behind Selina.

Suddenly the scene changed to show Bloom and her classmates locked into place as they stared at the screens that were showing their beloved class president Chiaki Nanami fighting for her life to escape a dungeon that was set up by some psychotic bitch.

"No…" Bloom murmured as she watched Chiaki be impaled in the foot by a spike trap but keep going.

"No…" Bloom said louder as she saw Chiaki get close to a door labeled exit. It was a trap, she knew it.

"No…" Bloom began begging slightly as Chiaki opened the door and saw an illusion of the class welcoming her back happily only to step onto the trap.

"NO CHIAKI!" Bloom screamed as she awoke with a loud cry, her bed catching on fire as her powers acted up.

"Bloom!" Her friends and dorm mates yelped as they rushed to try and calm the girl down from her nightmare.

"What is going on in here?!" Griselda demanded as she came running at the sound of the scream that had echoed through the school.

"Sorry…" Bloom whispered softly as she finally reeled in the fire around her and put out her flaming bed…leaving it singed but not completely burnt.

"Bloom what was that? A nightmare?" Musa asked worriedly as she looked at her friend who, unknown to everyone, was brainwashed. Just like Selina and the rest of her class, she had been brainwashed to spread despair…but she went about it differently. She was making herself into a beacon of hope only to turn on people at a crucial and appropriately dramatic moment and watch as despair filled their beings.

"No…a memory of both one of the best days of my life…and of the worst." Bloom said her eyes near glowing as she growled slightly trying to keep her fire in control.

"On earth there was a special school in a country called Japan, it was used for teaching those who had amazing talents for what they do. One day…me and my best friend Selina were accepted into the school because of her magic with plants and snakes…my fire magic and drawings." Bloom began to explain as she curled up and stared blankly at her feet.

"We were in a class with fifteen others…at first none of use except a few got along but then…we started bonding and getting to know each other. We were all considered Super High school Levels of our talents, or Ultimate's you could say. Even our teacher was a former student of the school and an Ultimate." Bloom said smiling slightly.

"I think this is a story that needs to be told to Miss Faragonda and the other teachers." Griselda said interrupting the girl softly and making Bloom pause but nod her head in agreement. Getting up Bloom allowed her flames to cover her body and replace her pajamas with her day to day cloths, a red tank top with a flame on the front and a pair of black skinny jeans with a stylized golden Chinese dragon down one side of the pants leg.

"Wait a second Bloom…what was your title?" Stella asked curiously as she looked at her friend who stood up and stretched, making everyone else wince at the cracks and pops they heard.

Bloom gave a small grin that was tinted with sadness as she gave a title that she just knew would be spread throughout the Alfea rumor mill.

"Ultimate Pyro Kinetic and Artist, member of Class 77-B. My classmates called me the Ultimate Dragoness though."


	2. Chapter 2

**Danganronpa and Winx Club**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Miss Bloom Miss Griselda says you have something to tell us about your past on earth? Something that caused you to wake up screaming and setting your bed on fire?" Headmistress Faragonda asked looking at Bloom concerned as the girl sipped the tea that Griselda had gave her as soon as the girl sat down in the headmistresses office.

DuFour and Griselda had finished passing out the rest of the tea to the half-awake Winx and the teachers, the only ones looking completely awake were DuFour, Griselda, Faragonda and Bloom herself. Palladium was rubbing his eyes, Wizgiz was nodding off in his chair, Stella was yawning but holding something in her hand, Tecna's eyes kept slipping shut, Flora's head was drooping on occasion…and Musa was snoring in her chair until DuFour shook her awake gently.

"About my friends…my family…my old school…First a little background. Hope's Peak Academy, the most prestigious school on Earth located in the country of Japan. They had different traditions, culture, and even a different language there but I adjusted. It was rare for American students to be accepted there but me and one other were." Bloom said smiling slightly as she looked into her cup of tea.

"You all know I was aware of my magic before finding Stella…I was trained by a woman named Eldora who lived in the woods of Gardenia alongside my best friend since we were babies, Selina. She had powers over snakes and flowers." Bloom said surprising the teachers that there were other magicals on earth as the previously tired ones jerked awake, their interest being peaked.

"One day as we were entering High school though, Eldora vanished. She told us she was going back to the Magical Realms because something had happened and she was called back. Selina and I…we accidentally showed our powers in front of our peers. During science class one girls Brunson Burner was too high and started a fire. I put it out with a wave of my hand. Selina stopped a snake that had escaped from the biology lab from biting another student…Hope's Peak was already eyeing us but when we showed our powers…they snapped us right up." Bloom said smiling sadly at the memories.

"Hope's Peak…let me put it like this so you can understand how huge of a deal this was for me and Selina. If you were even looked at for enrollment you were considered a Super High school Level or an 'Ultimate' of your talent and were sought after by those who had uses for your talent. For example…Selina was originally looked at for enrollment because of her ability as a botanist, able to grow and tame any plant no matter how harsh the requirements or conditions. When Hope's Peak revealed that they were looking into her for enrollment she had more than half a dozen people nearly banging down her door to get her to grow them some plants or to buy some plants she had grown for their houses or offices." Bloom said making the teachers eyes widen slightly along with the Winx.

"So with you being an Ultimate…" Tecna trailed off as the possibilities raced through her mind while the other teachers stared at the fire fairy.

"Originally my title was to be Ultimate Sketch Artist until my fire powers were revealed. So I had plenty of people requesting me to sketch them portraits of themselves, plants, animals, scenes…pretty much anything really. You'd be amazed at how much some of my sketches, even the small ones that are just doodles really, would go for in terms of price in most peoples estimate." Bloom said nodding in agreement to the Technology Fairy while Stella's eyes shot open at that as she unfolded the paper in her hand to show it was a sketch of a bunch of animals that were small and looked kinda cute fluffy.

"So this little sketch you let me have?" Stella trailed off staring wide eyed at Bloom.

"That's just one of my doodles of a pile of puppies playing together…but yes that would go for roughly five to seven hundred dollars in American Earth Currency to most people." Bloom said causing Tecna to pull up the exchange rates and go wide eyed as she showed them to the others. Bloom's small sketch was worth at least a thousand dollars in Magix currency with the exchange rates and inflation worked in.

"Honestly I never really saw why my sketches were so good to most people. I just doodle some like this." Bloom said tapping the sketch as if to emphasis that it was just a doodle and making Stella's jaw drop.

"Bloom this is better than anything I can draw and this is just a doodle to you? I really want to see one of the works you make when you're serious." Stella said earning dumbstruck nods of agreement from everyone in the room.

"Why don't you tell us about these other 'Ultimates' in your class as you explain what happened Miss Bloom?" Faragonda asked after a moment of staring at the girl in shocked disbelief. She had seen trained sketchers who couldn't just 'doodle' well done and life like sketches like that of the puppies playing and yet this girl…she was so nonchalant about it! She truly must be an Ultimate...

"Sure I have a picture of all of us together so I can show you each person and tell you about them before I get to the part that gives me nightmares." Bloom said snapping her fingers and causing a photograph to appear in her hand, making the teachers blink at her use of teleporting and summoning magic so easily.

"A nifty little trick that Eldora taught me and Selina. It's come in handy more than once." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders at the stares they were giving her as she held the picture gently. For a moment she just stared at it with soft and sad eyes before she blinked and steeled herself as she enlarged the picture so that they could see everyone in it easily.

It was a class photo and Bloom was right in the center of the group of teens that were her classmates, the woman who must be their teacher off to the side with a wide smile on her face.

On either side of Bloom were two girls. One was had a flower clip in her long greenish colored hair and a snake around her neck as she had one arm slung around Bloom's shoulders and the other hand shooting a peace sign at the camera with a grin on her face.

The other girl had what seemed to be horns in her hair as she shot a middle finger at the camera with one hand, her other wrapped around Blooms waist and resting on her hip as she kissed Bloom's cheek.

Bloom herself was laughing at something, her eyes sparkling in a way no one in Magix ever saw as she leant to the side, into the girl shooting the camera the bird, and a bit forward so that she had her arms wrapped around the neck of a smiling girl with a cream colored hoodie on top of what seemed to be the school uniform.

The girl with the pale pink eyes was smiling and blushing a bit as she smiled up at Bloom adoringly and in jealousy.

"Interesting class." Griselda said idly as she stared at the girl kissing Bloom's cheek and shooting them the bird in disapproval.

Bloom just laughed and said something that shocked everyone.

"Yeah they were all quite the characters, then again so were Selina and I. Many voted on my girlfriend, Ibuki, being the strangest though!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Danganronpa and Winx Club**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Tell us about them." Faragonda gently prodded the girl after a moment of Bloom staring at the picture wistfully and sadly.

"Sure…how about I start with the teacher?" Bloom asked pointing at the oldest woman in the photo, the one off to the side smiling widely.

"That's as good a place as any." Palladium agreed still staring at his student shocked at the knowledge that she was dating another woman.

"Chisa Yukizome, our teacher and a former student at Hope's Peak. Her title was the Ultimate Housekeeper…which really pissed off most of the girls in our class." Bloom said snickering slightly and making the female teachers nod in agreement while the males looked confused as did the Winx.

"Her talent was basically being nothing more than a house wife who solely focused on doing house work all day every day. None of us liked the thought of that being considered a 'talent'…but it wasn't up to us." Bloom explained causing the Winx to scowl slightly. They didn't like the thought of it either.

"She…was pretty much the perfect teacher. She could rock out with Ibuki, do a few gymnastic stunts with Akane, reign in Teruteru's perverseness…she could do it all and encouraged us to do more than rely on our talents and to actually go to class for most of us. She started working as our teacher the same day Selina and I transferred into the class…and most of us called her the Ultimate 'mom' or the 'Mom' teacher when she wasn't in hearing range. She always looked out for us…" Bloom said smiling at the image of her teacher.

"Right behind her flexing would be Nekomaru Nidai, Ultimate Team Manager." Bloom said pointing at the tall muscular man who had Stella and Musa drooling.

"Look at those muscles! You could grind meat on those!" Stella said causing Bloom to snort slightly while the older teachers shook their heads at the young girls attitude and words.

"Don't let his girlfriend hear you say that! She'd give you a thigh choke and then beat your face in! Trust me I've seen her do it." Bloom said snickering slightly and making Stella pause before settling down a bit.

"He was born with a weak heart which keeps him from playing sports himself but he's an amazing manager. He's turned dozens of losing teams into world class winners and is able to see the potential for athletics that everyone has. When Selina, Sonia, and I started showing an interest in self defense that didn't include magic he was more than happy to help show us alongside Peko. He seems to have a cool almost magical power over energy since his eyes glow blue on occasion and he can shoot what seems to be lightning at us sometimes. He looks mean and scary, and he can be at times, but he's a big softy for his friends and any kids he sees." Bloom said smiling at the large man who was flexing and laughing.

"Dangling upside down on his arm with her legs? That's his girlfriend Akane Owari the Ultimate Gymnast. That girl is loyal, protective as heck over those she deems as her friends, loves fighting…but she's so lazy and unmotivated that you'd be amazed. She hates planning, training, routines…things like that. She just makes up the moves as she goes. The thing…that most don't know though…is just how damaged she is. She had to raise her younger siblings and she's used to not having a lot of food but it makes her hungrier if she only eats a little." Bloom said frowning before looking pissed as her hair caught on fire which startled the others.

"She works odd jobs to help support her siblings and makes sure they eat well but she's gullible and she's been sexually harassed enough that she thinks it's normal! The first time I saw someone do that while she was working as a waitress I set the bastard on fire and I don't regret it! She's so used to people wanting or using her body that she even uses her breasts as a way to apologize or reward people!" Bloom snarled making the teachers all scowl while the Winx looked horrified at that. Bloom simmered down a little though as she recalled something else.

"Despite that…she's…well she's really protective and has a soft spot for what she deems as 'hungry small things'…and she's always happy with food and buildings that others would consider crappy. When our apartment manager kicked me and Selina out to make room for some rich brat we stayed on the streets and didn't really eat much except for at school for close to two weeks before Akane and the others found out…Akane was _pissed_. She insisted that we stay with her if we had nowhere else to go and she was really strict about our safety and us eating right. She helped us when we got interested in self-defense too, showing us some exercises and moves that used our speed and reflexes to our advantage." Bloom said smiling as she recalled exactly how violent and pissed Akane had been, oh boy did that manager get it. They could hear her yelling from the school!

"Next to Akane is Teruteru Hanamura, Ultimate Cook but he prefers the word Chef instead and our class often joked that he was the Ultimate Testosterone." Bloom said pointing at the short boy wearing a cooks hat on his head as he oogled Akane.

"He was more perverted than the rest of the class put together but he could make some amazing food. Teruteru had a kind side to his perverseness though because he was always making lunch for the class and for those of us like Akane, Selina, and I who were doing our best just to survive for a while he always made plenty of extra so that we could take it home so we didn't starve. Still a huge pervert though, heck he had a bottle of aphrodisiac that he had gotten a girl the year above us with the title of Ultimate Pharmacist to make for him. That made things realllll fun during lunch for the gaming marathon." Bloom said with a grin while Griselda was near vibrating in anger.

"He spiked you all with aphrodisiac?" Griselda asked her voice tense and if her student gave them a yes she was going to hunt this guy down and neuter him.

"Not on purpose. He made the food…one of our other classmates decided to be a brat and add the aphrodisiac when he wasn't looking." Bloom said beginning to snicker.

"Oh boy was that fun. I think the only ones who got anywhere were Mikan and Peko, Me and Ibuki, and the most hilarious, Selina, Sonia and Chisa-sensei." Bloom said snickering heavily while the teachers and Winx looked at her shocked.

"Who got with who?" Of course that was Stella's question making Bloom laugh as she walked to the photo and gently tapped those named.

"You misunderstood. See one of the guys was trying to stop another from getting to Sonia, Peko was going to help him…when she got waylaid by Mikan who wanted to use her sword for… _medical_ _purposes_." Bloom near cackled as she tapped the slightly smiling face of Peko and the nervous but happy face of Mikan. All of the teachers got the hint as they blushed bright red aside from a snickering DuFour, it took the Winx a little longer but they flamed bright red as well.

"Of course Me and Ibuki were together. Selina…" Here Bloom began cackling again as she tapped the picture of her oldest friend and then the picture of Sonia and Chisa.

The others were a mixture of confused and embarrassed at Bloom's next bluntly stated words.

"She was so proud of herself the next day! She bagged not just our teacher but the Ultimate Princess too and both of them were limping!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Danganronpa and Winx Club**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ultimate…Princess?" Stella asked staring at the picture of the blond girl with the brown clover headband.

"Princess Sonia Nevermind. One of the kindest most thoughtful people I knew, and yet able to bring everyone to their knees with her presence and commanding aura if she ever wishes it. She also helped when we learned self defense…every child in her country are required to learn weapons and warfare in middle school, and she's no different. I've seen her drive an armored vehicle to save me and Selina while wearing a bulletproof vest and firing a sub machine gun out the passenger window." Bloom said grinning and snickering as she remembered that. Everyone's reactions were priceless.

"Saved you? From what?" DuFour asked worried as she looked at her student who gave a small sheepish grin.

"Well this gang of thugs thought that since Selina and I lived on the streets we were…ahem…working women…and tried to take advantage of that fact. We kicked their butts but then they came back with the rest of their gang to get revenge. They managed to knock us out from behind and when we came too we were in a warehouse place…before they could force themselves on either of us…in comes Sonia with Akane, that crazy bint, riding _on top_ of the car, Soda tossing out some of his machines to help us, Nidai and Peko running in behind them and Fuyuhiko with his entire family and gang armed to the teeth walking in the newly made door as if they owned the place." Bloom said making the teachers look horrified for a moment before relaxing at the fact that nothing had happened to the two girls.

"The boy we knew as Ryota Mitarai had already infiltrated the gang and was sneaking us out to the van while Mahiru took pictures for evidence, Mikan was making sure we weren't drugged or had any broken bones, and Ibuki was bashing peoples heads in with her guitar. Chiaki, Hiyoko, Tanaka, Nagito, and Chisa-sensei had remained behind at the school to provide us with back up and alibis if we needed them." Bloom said smirking widely.

"Alibis? For what?" Musa asked making Blooms eyes fall to half mast, which had most of the teachers gulping slightly at the dangerous and rather sexy look.

"Class 77-B is a _family_. We protect our own no matter against who or what the cost. Peko is a swordswoman who is more used to real swords than bamboo ones, Akane has broken _bones_ with her kicks and punches and fights on the streets, Ibuki can make people have heart attacks or be rendered unconscious with her music if she tries not to mention her guitar is set up to spew fire whenever she wants, Nidai is protective and can crush brick _walls_ with a single punch, and Fuyuhiko is called the Ultimate Yakuza or Gangster for a _reason,_ he is literally the next head of his mafia's family. Those are just the most obvious ones too." Bloom said nearly purring out the words by the end and making the teachers gape at her while their cheeks were stained red.

"That's not even counting Selina's poisonous snakes and plants, or my fire." Bloom added after a seconds thought as she lit her hand on fire.

"Oh I forgot to keep going with introductions. Well…Peko Pekoyama, Ultimate Swordswoman and bodyguard of Fuyuhiko. She likes to keep to herself and just meditate and stuff but she's actually pretty fun when she loosens up a bit and yes. Her hair is naturally that color as are her eyes." Bloom said pointing at the red eyed girl with the bamboo sword strapped to her back.

"Like I said Fuyuhiko is the Ultimate Gangster. His family has been in organized crime for decades and he was the next leader of the family. Peko was his bodyguard since they were children and while not as commanding as Sonia he could be pretty commanding and knew how to use what he had. Was also pretty good in a gunfight." Bloom said pointing at the short haired boy.

"Then there was the boy we knew as Ryota Mitarai. Actually…I don't think I ever met the real Ryota. Our classmate there…no one knew his real name. He was the Ultimate imposter. Able to impersonate and replace anyone. Being overweight didn't stop him, in fact he used it to his advantage sometimes." Bloom said pointing at an overweight brown haired boy.

"I saw his real face, but we never got his real name." Bloom said frowning slightly, she should have asked him.

"After Imposter-kun there was Mahiru. She was the Ultimate Photographer. Much like how my doodles are considered works of art, random pictures she takes somehow turn into masterfully done photographs. It was quite fun to see her take pictures of random things and people and they turn out amazing." Bloom said grinning slightly. Her and Mahiru had been close friends when they found out her photographs of Blooms sketches looked amazing.

"Then there's Soda, Sonia's biggest fan and the Ultimate Mechanic. He was a master of machines but his hygiene…not the best. We needed gas masks half the time, and whenever Nagito was around he usually took the brunt of the bad luck. He built me a motor bike from scratch that included Turbo and Nitro mode…which would be like me powering it with some major fire power. That was fun, Selina loved riding on the back and so did Ibuki." Bloom said grinning, oh did she get in trouble with that bike or what?

"Then there was Hiyoko-chan! She looks young, but she's the same age I am…she hit a growth spurt about midway through our first year. Oh was helping her through that fun! She's the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, although the Traditional dances can be boring to people who aren't used to them. Selina kept falling asleep and I almost did a few times myself. She's a bit cruel and a brat, she was the one who spiked the food with Aphrodisiac. Her favorite was Mikan because she's so nervous already." Bloom said pointing at a short girl sticking her tongue out at the camera and with her arms crossed.

"Speaking of whom, the smiling nervous wreck is Mikan! The Ultimate Nurse. She's timid as heck and a nervous mess most of the time but she knows what she's doing when it comes to health…and when she goes into nurse mode even Chisa-sensei and Hiyoko-chan listen to her. She's patched me, Selina, Peko, Ibuki, and Akane up more than once when we were doing our jobs or doing something stupid." Bloom said smiling at the picture of the girl who had patched up after her fights in the streets.

"Standing in between Mikan and Hiyoto is Mahiru. She's the Ultimate Photographer. Like how my random doodles look like other peoples best works…her random pictures look like something you'd see in books and posters, pure master pieces. It was always fun to challenge her to take pictures of random people or things at random times in order to see how they turn out. You should see her pictures of our class doing their things, or of my sketches." Bloom said snickering, some of her best works looked even better somehow with Mahiru taking pictures of them. The two of them made over fifty thousand dollars on one sketch before.

"There was…some bad business…between her and Fuyuhiko before…but…whatever it was they didn't bother the rest of the class of with it…they were never quite close again but they'd still protect each other." Bloom said frowning slightly. She never did figure out what had happened between them. All she knew was that Fuyuhiko's sister and Mahiru's friend had both ended up dead.

"That tall boy in the back with the gerbils? That's Tanaka the Ultimate Breeder and his Diva's of Destruction. Thankfully that only applies to animals or I don't know what else might have happened during the aphrodisiac incident. He's pretty dramatic but he's a master with animals and a decent fighter. He can keep up with Nidai and maybe even take him down but that was never confirmed." Bloom said pointing at the spikey haired boy who was holding his gerbils.

"Ibuki Mioda…my girlfriend and Ultimate Musician. Originally she was originally a pop singer but she liked the…heavier side of music and left her band to be a more…darker musician. She…that crazy girlfriend of mine could make someone pass out or have a heart attack if they aren't used to her music and she's very good at using her specialized guitar to make both flames and use it as a bludgeoning weapon. That was always fun." Bloom said recalling quite a few fights or instances where Ibuki's music had either saved them…or started a riot.

"Nagito The Ultimate Lucky student. What kind of Lucky he was is often debatable. Bad things would happen, either to him or around him, and then something good would happen. For one example…he was going to put a laxative in some talent testers drinks so that they would cancel the showing of our talents because…all of us…we…weren't in a good place. As a backup he had bombs planted and the detonator in his bag. Bad thing one…he bumped into an upper classman carrying a similar bag full of medicines and the bags got switched without them noticing. Bad thing two…he dropped the 'laxative' which ended up being a strength and muscle growth serum since he had misread the labels and a dog drank it. The dog…went through the gym to the testing site and ended up causing an explosion less than two feet from him." Bloom said making the others look shocked and horrified.

"He didn't have a scratch…and not a single person died that day. It was all quite something to see." Bloom said amused and snickering a bit.

"He was also a bit…crazy about Hope and Despair. He believed that no matter what Despair is a stepping stone for Hope and he was adamant about it. Kind of cuckoo but a nice guy overall to his friends." Bloom said shrugging slightly with a fond smile, his antics and insanity with hope and despair had caused more than one amusing or awkward incident.

"Chi…Chiaki Nanami…" Bloom went from smiling fondly in remembrance to pale white and ready to cry which startled the others.

"Ultimate Gamer…and our class president. If…If there was ever a video game created…she played it and usually mastered it. She…wasn't used to having friends but…she…she was the glue that caused us all to come together…and stay together. When…whenever we needed a friend or someone to help us…Chiaki was your girl. I always saw her as a little sister…but she…thought I didn't notice that she wanted more. She wanted me the way Ibuki had me…but she was too nervous to say anything…she…" Bloom took a deep shaky breath for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"The reason for my nightmares is what happened to her." Bloom whispered softly making everyone's eyes widen as they looked at her. Most of the women looked worried and the men were trying to hide how worried they were too.

Bloom looked up at everyone with tear filled blue eyes, her next words making them all gasp or flinch.

"I…my entire class and I…we saw Chiaki be executed…right in front of us brutally…as if it were a _game_ to the psychopath…and we…couldn't do a thing about it. Whenever we needed her she was there! But we couldn't be there when she needed us!"


End file.
